Hiliary Clinton an un-ethical Candidate? I Don't Think So...
by user Gamer881 Since 2001, Senator Hilliary Clinton and former President Bill Clinton have operated a family charity, but she has failed to list her involvement on annual Senate disclosure reports every year. This charity has allowed the Clinton's to write off over $5million in taxes, while dispensing only $1.25 million to the charity. This is information I recieved in an e-mail by a conservative Republican from New York City trying to dis-credit Clinton as the leading Candidate for the Democratic nomination for President. If this has been going on since 2001 why didn’t the Republican Party, or "Republic Party", as I like to call it, criticize her for it - they were in control of the ethics committee in both houses of congress. Oh that’s right, they took all the power away from the ethics committee’s while they were busy lining their own pockets and war profiteering (Halliburton - Dick Cheyney, CEO). Taking money and gifts from lobbyists while infringing on our constitutional rights and giving the president a free ride to cripple the economy and bankrupt the military. Too bad the Clinton’s used the Republic Party tax policies to take a right off. If there is no penalty for their behavior, it is only evidence that the Republic Party’s tax laws are pro-rich! I can see how one would be upset by this behavior because Republican's apparently are personally affected by the Clinton family fortune (built from the ground up because Bill Clinton started with nothing). Perhaps Republican's should ask Tom Delay for tax advice, or one of the other 'Republic Party ' moral authorities under indictment, if not already in jail. At least the Clinton right-off is due to giving money away and not profiting from other’s misery and the misfortune of not being born rich, white, with friends in high places. The current Clinton phenomena is a result of Republic Party excesses and absolutism. If the Republic Party had been a good stweard of the country and the economy, the country wouldn’t be running into the arms of the Clintons to relive the good old days of peace, a booming economy, and a world that welcomed Americans into their countries. That’s what the Clintons represent to most people; whether they deserve it or not. No matter what the press reports, or fails to report, doesn’t excuse the people’s responsibility to choose. We chose GWB - twice - with or without the presses’ help. The press stood by and reported nothing while the Republican Party went to town, spending like drunken sailors, lying to us all and taking us to war against a country that didn’t attack us. At what price? In dollars and human misery. People get the government they deserve, that’s how we got Dubya, a corrupt Congress, a right-wing Supreme Court, and a backwards Justice Department. Maybe having a President in the White House that gets called to task for giving their personal money away to charity, instead of the top 1% of the nations richest people (Bush’s base), won’t be the worst thing that could happen. I don’t know, another eight years of peace, a booming economy, low gas prices, and being able to travel without fear…I could go for that! Where has the Republican’s outrage been for the past six years? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Gamer881 Category: March 2, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.